


All I Felt Was Love

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Love, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves Sam, Sam loves Dean. Brotherly love and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Felt Was Love

His hands roamed over my skin, exploring my body as if it were the first time his fingers had caressed me, eternally awed with the wonder of being able to touch me this way, in a way no brother should touch his sibling.  
I understood, it was the same for me.  
Every time Dean stroked my naked skin it was as if I'd been re-born a virgin, his touch equally new and thrilling.

He was pulling himself up, his face now only inches from my own, his eyes holding mine. There was no embarrassment nor regret for this forbidden relationship we were committed to, only love.  
A love so pure and powerful, it overcame us both with its passion.  
:  
Dean unleashed the smile he reserved for me alone, the one that illuminated his entire face, the one that made me weak at the knees; so intense I felt I was the focus of a blinding star.  
“Dean..” I stuttered.  
“Shh,” he whispered, pulling me close.  
:  
Sighing I sank into his arms.  
He knew I loved to cuddle, to feel his arms around me, holding me, protecting me, loving me, but this time his embrace was fleeting.  
He needed more, we both did.  
Afterwards there would be time to humour me, we'd have all night to snuggle though I knew Dean indulged in it primarily to make me happy. He'd never been a chick-flick guy but since we'd been having sex, I'd become ever more needy of his hugs, and being the best of big brothers he'd give me what I wanted.

He pulled back and searched for my mouth, small gentle kisses escalating into an irresistible hotness. Dean owned me, I craved his love like a hot-house flower craved the sun. It was a drug and I was a hopeless addict.

His tongue and lips melted into my own, we became one. A mass of shared sensations roared through us like a tsunami, heating our bellies with ever more lust and desire.  
He drew away and I pouted.  
“Dean..”  
“Quiet, baby. Your lips are too greedy. I love every centimetre of your body, not just them,“ he joked. ”It'd be a crime to ignore the rest!”  
I swallowed.  
:  
Dean moved down to my neck.  
It was almost as sensitive as my lips and Dean knew it.  
He nuzzled, nibbled and sucked as I moaned and bucked under his touch. More hickeys to add to the collection I already had but I didn't care a damn. I wanted them. They were the physical attestation of Dean's love for me. I wore them proudly.  
:  
I stilled myself while Dean worked his way down my body, tweaking my nipples lovingly between his teeth, his tongue licking at the tiny nubs.  
Dean adored the way my body responded to his every touch, his every caress. I could feel the hardness of his cock as it trailed down my quivering body.  
By the time he arrived at my groin, my own cock was a rod of velvety hardness.  
:  
“Always the good little soldier, standing at attention for me, eh Sammy!” Dean murmured.  
I hummed, my voice had deserted me, my body thrumming in anticipation of Dean's warm mouth coming down on me.  
But Dean was in a playful mood, and he took his time, teasing, nuzzling and petting all around my cock without touching it, making me crave him all the more.  
“Dean..” I pleaded.  
He finally took pity on me and sucked my length into his mouth.  
:  
I shivered with longing. For him to make me explode with pleasure as only he could.  
When he lifted his mouth, I felt as if he'd deprived me of an arm or a leg.  
“Dean..” It seemed his name was all I could manage to utter.

“'S okay, baby. I only need some lube.”  
He squeezed a liberal dose onto his fingers, pushed my legs apart and rimmed my hole with the cool gel, gently inserting one finger and then a second.  
My big brother had two fingers inside me, physically uniting us, though I knew later Dean would make our union even more intimate as his cock would enter me and fill me completely.  
:  
“That feel good, Sammy?” Dean whispered, moving his fingers inside me, causing me squirm with desire.  
Dean loved to look down on me as I reacted in wanton abandon to his ministrations and I know I gave him plenty of satisfaction!  
“Please, Dean. I can't hold out much longer,” I begged.  
“You won't have to, baby,“ he smirked, gratified at my pleading.  
:  
He lowered his head onto my cock, still working his magic inside me with his fingers, but I could resist no longer at his stimulation and I erupted into his mouth.  
Dean swallowed down my cum, accompanying my orgasm with little sucks until I thought I would die from overload.  
:  
I had shot my load into my big brother's mouth, taken enormous pleasure in his foreplay, in his hands on my body, in our sex together.  
Perhaps I should have felt disgust or regret but all I felt was love.  
:  
The end


End file.
